


That is disgusting. You're lucky you're cute

by Dawnfighter07



Series: Requests! [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: Naruto is not most well kempt person on this planet and his manors can use some work.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Reader
Series: Requests! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130261
Kudos: 2





	That is disgusting. You're lucky you're cute

When you decided to date Naruto Uzumaki you knew what you were signing up for, he was messy, he was loud, he was gross at some points but all the same you loved him.   
What you did not love though was the messes he would leave in his wake, which you tried to pick up and clean for him so full plate wouldn’t topple over with that added onto it. 

You heard a knocking on your apartment door well into the evening, confused as to who it would be, you walked to the door and opened it. There stood your boyfriend looking as tired as ever. “Hi baby welcome back! I didn’t know you were coming back today.” You grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. 

“Need food and lovings.” He whined as he plopped down on your couch. 

You couldn’t help but smile at him, he was so different then when you first met him and it always brought a flutter to your heart. “How about some Ichiraku ramen and some green tea?” You knew how to treat him right. 

“I would literally die for ramen and tea.” He didn’t even move from the face down position he was in. 

“Naruto, you need to get off the couch so we can go get it silly.” You watched with a giant smile as he removed himself from the couch, once he reached you at the door he hung onto your arm the whole time as you walked with him to his favorite place in all of the village. 

“Long day huh Naruto?” Teuchi asked as he watched the two of you enter the both. 

“You have no idea, old man. I need two of the specials with extra pork stat!” He managed to smile as he sat down with you. “And of course whatever my amazing s/o wants!” 

You choked back a laugh. “Naruto, this is supposed to be my treat Mr.Teuchi, can I please just get one bowl of the special.” 

“Coming right up you two!” 

You smiled pulling your eyes away from the old man cooking your ramen. “Want to talk about the mission? I suppose you have the time being that Sakura more than likely wrote the mission report.” You giggled seeing his reaction to your teasing. 

“I got my ass kicked, plain and simple. It really sucked.” He whined, as he sipped his tea. “But it was nice to have Sai and Sakura there to help me out. Tell me about your time while we were away. I want to hear all you have been doing!” 

You felt the blush creep across your face. “I did the same old same old, nothing much really happened while you were gone this time. I hope dinner will make you feel better.” You held his hand as you waited. 

As normal you didn’t have to wait for long until you had your bowls of ramen, you took your time eating. You savored the way the noodles tasted with the broth, the way the meat and the seaweed gave you the sweet and tangy flavor at the same time, how perfectly cooked the egg was. One bowl was always enough to fill you up, but Naruto on the other hand. 

He had gone through his 5th bowl by the time you were finished, he leaned back in his seat a bit with his belly full, brother covered his face with some noodles. You were about to be cute and clean his face but when he burped as loudly as possible, you decided to just leave it, and once the smell hit your nose, oh my god. “Naruto!” 

“What Y/N? What did I do wrong?” He looked over at you with a bit of worry in his eyes. 

You could only smile at him covering your nose. “That’s disgusting. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

His blush was the cutest thing on the planet, it could cure depression, cause world peace, and just bring happiness to anyone. “You really think I’m cute?~” 

“Shut up or I am taking it back.” You laughed as you paid for your dinner. You tried to walk out but you were pulled back by his strong arms. 

“I will never shut up, you think I am cute.” He grabbed your chin softly pulling you up so your lips met his in a sweet kiss.


End file.
